The prior art presents a patent application by Rodgers, Application Number 11627383, Title—“RFID system of modulation and re-radiation; remote interrogation” which sets out the system and method of remote interrogation using microwave cellular transmission towers as a base source. These interrogation signals are received by a super antenna at an environment, sent to a transformer at or near the warehouse shelving, then modulated and re-radiated to RFID tags embedded or attached to warehouse articles at the resonant frequency of the tags. The downlink and uplink are as stated herein and to that extent this patent writes on the Rodgers application. However, the useful, non-obvious and novel step herein is to manipulate the environment through the use of particulate and a nighttime simulation lighting filtration system to be used on environmental lighting fixtures and horizontally polarized transmissions.
The present invention takes the initial interrogation by an electromagnetic inquiry signal of a defined area, such as a warehouse or distribution center, and enhances the quality of said signal through environmental manipulation. This inventive step allows the signal to noise ratio in the environment to be greatly reduced. This reduction allows for a greater transmission success ratio, in other words an increased read rate by RFID tags, while a decreased power level is required from the transformer. This result is due to the physical properties of particulate and nighttime simulation and horizontal polarization upon radio wave propagation.
Prior art can be found in a Feb. 11, 2004 article located in RFID Journal outlining nanometric material or tiny particles of chemicals with varying degrees of magnetism which resonate when bombarded with electromagnetic waves from an RFID reader. Pursuant to this piece of prior art each chemical emits its own distinct radio frequency or note. This note is picked up by the reader and all the notes emitted by a specific mix of different chemicals are interpreted as a binary number. This prior art system uses 70 different chemicals with each chemical assigned its own position in a 70-digit binary number. The primary usefulness of this piece of prior art is to protect paper documents. This is done by embedding or printing the tiny chemical particles on paper. For example, readers can be placed inside copy machines to prevent unauthorized copying. This prior art is marketed as a firewall for paper documents. The present invention can be distinguished from this piece of prior art in that the particulate contemplated herein is comprised of aluminum oxide only and is contemplated to be used to reflect electro-magnetic signals for the purposes of decreasing signal to noise ratio.
Powerful pulsed beam radiation has been known to the art since the early work of Nicolai Tesla and his radio scalar physics experiments. Tesla theorized the superheating of the ionosphere using radio transmissions. Ionospheric heaters as a class of research instruments are nothing new; they have operated in Puerto Rico, the former Soviet Union and Tromso, Norway operated by Max Planck Insitut fur Aeronomie. U.S. military research has focused radio-frequency beams at the ionosphere to boil targeted locations. A tool is used to focus and steer the radio frequency energy upward. This research, known as HAARP (High Frequency Active Auroral Research Program) research project, is jointly sponsored by the U.S. Air Force and U.S. Navy. HAARP has demonstrated that bouncing directed radio frequency transmissions off of the ionosphere can have dramatic effects in the power of communications and success of transmissions to submerged submarines.
Prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,628,239 by Hilliard dated Sep. 30, 2003 which refers to the military use of scattering devices, including chaff. This invention is designed to reflect or deflect electro magnetic signals. It can be distinguished from the present invention in that an industrial warehouse application is contemplated to reduce signal to noise ratio and to enhance electromagnetic signal power using particulate as a reflector.
Other research in the art indicates that a transmitting antenna aimed to radiate at or near the horizon has the best chance of the signal reaching the ionosphere at a shallow angle and therefore returning to the earth at a great distance. In essence, electromagnetic signals can be bounced off of the ionosphere which has the effect of multiplying the transmission power of the signal.
Furthermore, research indicates that a great deal of electromagnetic signal interference is man made noise which includes ignition noise, neon signs, electrical cables, power transmission lines and welding machines. These noises can be exacerbated by ionospheric propagation or as a result of other environments working at the same frequency. This invention proposes that introducing aluminum oxide into the atmosphere of the environment will keep the noise of other competing RFID applications and man made noise out while reflecting the genuine and desired electromagnetic signal to the target RFID tags.
Prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,426 by Foss which contemplates aluminum oxide being used to increase reflectivity as a multilayer dielectric. This invention contemplates a remote passive condition sensor apparatus such as a temperature or humidity sensor where it is not feasible to have electrical connections. The aluminum oxide is suggested as an indicator of temperature change as an agent of reflectance. This can be distinguished from the present invention in that the Foss invention does not contemplate aluminum oxide reflection as a means and system of reducing signal to noise ratio in a warehouse or distribution center environment.
The prior art includes a U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,186 by Hughes Aircraft which contemplates using aluminum oxide to ameliorate the effects of global warming. The Hughes invention can be distinguished from the present invention in that the present invention contemplates reflecting energy back into an environment. The Hughes patent contemplates reflecting sunlight back out into space. Hughes spraying, as described herein, is well known in the art. It is of concern to air traffic controllers who must route air traffic around sprayed areas as the aluminum oxide interferes with their radar systems. The aluminum oxide presents on Air Traffic Control radars as a “haze.”
Prior art concludes with an academic paper by T. Laha, K. Balani, A. Agaral, S. Patil, and S. Seal titled, “Synthesis of Nanostructured Spherical Aluminum Oxide Powders by Plasma Engineering”. This article discusses the various methods of manufacturing aluminum oxide particles by a process of plasma atomization resulting in a narrow size range distribution of spherical nanostructured powders. The invention herein can be distinguished as it contemplates the recycling of aluminum oxide recovered from aluminum smelters.